The field of the invention is targets, specifically targets used for weapons qualification.
Federal, state, and local law enforcement agencies require their personnel to undergo weapons qualification testing as part of their initial training and periodically thereafter to maintain their skills. Targets having a standard scoring pattern (different agencies use different patterns) are used for this purpose. Traditionally the targets are paper targets. The shooter checks the target at the end of his or her shooting period, and a new target is set up for the next shooter.
No weapons qualification targets that provide instant feedback and have a standard scoring pattern are currently on the market. The closest known prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,733 to Smith, Jr., which shows a target having a human shape that reacts to being hit by a bullet. Smith, Jr.'s target slides on a rail and is pulled forward by elastic, and does not have a standard scoring silhouette.